


Are you angry with me?

by Miryel



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: FFXV, Final Fantasy XV - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shonen Ai, Yaoi, final fantasy 15 - Freeform, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10821861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miryel/pseuds/Miryel
Summary: Non sempre la tecnologia è di aiuto, specie quando si ha a che fare con una testa bionda sempre pronta a scendere a conclusioni affrettate, dando la colpa sempre e solo a se stesso.[Promptis/Fluff/One Shot]





	Are you angry with me?

ARE YOU ANGRY WITH ME?

 

"Accidenti, ci risiamo".  
Niente da fare, la chat non funziona di nuovo.  
Il principe di Lucis allora blocca il cellulare e si lascia cadere sul letto, coprendosi il viso con le mani e sospirando, stanco per l'ennesimo e massacrante allenamento con Gladio. Riesce a malapena a tenere gli occhi aperti, ed effettivamente sta per addormentarsi, quando sente un improvviso bussare indelicato.  
La porta si apre senza nemmeno attendere una risposta e Noctis ferma il suo intento omicida, quando vede una testolina bionda di sua conoscenza fare capolino nella stanza.  
"Noct…", mormora Prompto, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e facendo qualche passo avanti.  
"Prompto… come hai fatto ad entrare senza nemmeno uno straccio di annuncio?", chiede il moretto, alzando un sopracciglio, sconvolto da quel fatto. Posa le mani sulle ginocchia e si alza in piedi.  
Il biondino sbatacchia gli occhietti celesti un paio di volte, prima di rispondere, tornando per un attimo quello di sempre: "Ho i miei agganci…".  
"Hai di nuovo corrotto Ignis con qualche strano ingrediente introvabile?".  
"Bingo!", risponde Prompto, non del tutto sconvolto dal fatto che Noctis abbia indovinato, poi si rattrista nuovamente, senza un apparente motivo.  
Noctis lo scruta, inclinando la testa di lato, poi dice, preoccupato: "Che è successo?".  
"Noct… sei arrabbiato con me?", chiede l’altro, mordendosi un labbro e guardandolo con due occhietti lucidi e irresistibili.  
"Dovrei averne motivo?".  
Allora, a quella affermazione, il tempo sembra fermarsi.  
Prompto era troppo convinto di aver fatto qualcosa di male, ma sapere che Noctis non ce l'abbia con lui un po' lo rincuora, ma vuole comunque delle risposte.  
"Allora perché non rispondi ai miei messaggi da questo pomeriggio?", chiede, sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi, poi butta le braccia al collo del principe di Lucis e lo abbraccia, disperato.  
Noctis sospira esasperato, prima di rendersi conto che Prompto è sempre genuino e sincero, peggio di un bambino piccolo, così sorride e ricambia l'abbraccio, contento che tenga così tanto a lui da addirittura entrare a palazzo per assicurarsi che non sia arrabbiato.  
"Prompto, la chat non funziona da quasi quattro ore. Possibile che tu non te ne sia accorto?".  
Di nuovo silenzio, accompagnato dal suono di un disco rotto.  
"Oh", esordisce il biondino, staccandosi dall'abbraccio e guardando Noctis con un sopracciglio alzato, "Davvero?".  
Il moretto scoppia a ridere di fronte a quell'espressione di pura sorpresa, poi gli prende il viso tra le mani e gli dà un bacio a schiocco sulle labbra.  
"La tua tontolaggine è uno dei motivi per cui mi piaci così tanto, testa a Chocobo".  
Vedere Noctis ridere così è meraviglioso, anche se Prompto sente il cuore esplodere ogni volta che lo fa e paradossalmente è una sensazione meravigliosa.  
"Quindi non sei arrabbiato", dice, sollevato e l'altro scuote la testa.  
"No, ovvio che no. Ma ora sei qui, andiamo a corrompere Ignis e facciamoci preparare una bella cena, ti va?".  
"Ogni suo desiderio è un ordine, vostra altezza!", esclama Prompto, poi si scambiano un ultimo, intenso bacio, prima di uscire dalla stanza, sorridendo.  
Fine.

 

Giusto ieri la gente è impazzita per colpa del mancato funzionamento di Whatsapp, durato si e no un’oretta. Questi individui, però, non sanno di aver scatenato in me l’estro creativo per scrivere questa assurda One Shot, che mi auguro vi sia piaciuta e che sia solo l’inizio di una lunga serie di Fan Fic su quei due tonti di Noctis e Prompto <3.  
Un bacio, a risentirci presto.  
Miry


End file.
